Conversation sur l'oreiller
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley. Slash. One-shot. Attention guimauve à tous les étages.


_'lut !_

_Allez, aujourd'hui j'essaie un couple sur lequel je n'ai encore jamais écrit : Scorpius Malfoy et Hugo Weasley ( ou comment varier sans vraiment changer quand on est dans sa période draron : prendre les fils et le tour est joué…)_

_C'est terriblement sucré et en plus c'est court… mais ça m'est venu comme ça…_

_Évidemment il s'agit d'un slash donc les homophobes sont INTERDIT sur cette page !_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Tu te souviens la première fois que nous nous sommes vu ? C'était sur le quai 9 ¾, pour ta première entrée à Hogwarts, tu avais onze ans et moi neuf. Mon père t'avait désigné en recommandant à ma sœur de ne pas être trop proche de toi. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à toi, mais moi si. Tu m'étais apparu comme un ange avec tes beaux cheveux blonds qui semblaient ceints d'une auréole quand le soleil se reflétait dedans. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, tu n'avais même pas fait attention à la famille de traître à leur Sang que nous formions. À moins que ton père ne t'ait fait le même genre de recommandations que mon père à Rose ? Toujours est-il que j'ai dû attendre deux ans pour pouvoir t'approcher. Tu sais, ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment heureux, j'allai enfin pouvoir te voir chaque jour.

-Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un sale gamin, le fils de deux des personnes que mon père méprisait durant sa propre scolarité. J'avais été conditionné à te haïr, ou du moins à t'être indifférent. Mais, il semblerait que quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné correctement dans le bourrage de crâne que mon père m'a fait subir.

-Heureusement, sinon nous ne serions pas là, tous les deux, enlacés sur mon lit après avoir fait l'amour. Et je serais très triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi. Tu m'as vraiment haï durant ces cinq ans ?

-Au début, oui. Puis, petit à petit, j'ai pensé que c'était parfaitement stupide de te détester parce qu'on m'avait appris à le faire, tous comme on avait appris à mon père à mépriser le tien. Et je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais un jour je n'ai plus voulu te haïr, te mépriser ou faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu te mépriser. Au début, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'avais changé d'attitude envers toi. Mais j'ai vite compris que j'étais attiré par toi et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

-C'est normal, je suis irrésistible.

-C'est ça, rigole. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour moi de l'accepter. Le plus dur, ce n'était pas que tu sois un garçon, mais que tu sois un Weasley.

-Tu sais, ce n'est parce que je trouvais que tu ressemblais à un ange que c'était facile pour moi d'accepter que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Le jour où je me suis aperçu que c'était de l'amour que je ressentais, et non pas de l'admiration comme je le pensais, ça a été horrible pour moi. J'ai sérieusement douté de ma santé mentale.

-Tu avais raison, tu es fou. Fou de moi.

-Oui. Je m'en suis vite rendu compte. Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans te parler, même si c'était pour t'insulter; ni sans te toucher, même si c'était pour te frapper.

-Il faut dire que tu étais plutôt du genre acharné. J'avais l'impression que où que j'aille, tu y étais aussi

-C'était un peu le cas. Je te suivais. Il fallait que je sois près de toi. Je voulais tout savoir de toi. J'avoue que dit comme ça, on dirait un peu une espèce de groupie, mais j'étais accro à toi.

-Étais ? Tu ne l'es plus ?

-Si. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était la seule manière pour moi de te posséder ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

-Maintenant, je suis tout à toi. Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux.

-Alors, je peux t'embrasser comme la première fois dans ce couloir désert.

-Oui. Mais cette fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'insulter mes parents pour que je me jette sur toi.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité. En fait, j'étais en colère contre toi car tu avais lancé un sort à ma sœur, juste pour t'amuser. Mais quand tu m'as attrapé par le col de ma chemise et plaqué contre le mur, je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. Tes lèvres étaient trop tentantes.

-Je suis content d'avoir agressé ta Miss-je-sais-tout de sœur, alors.

-Ne recommence pas à être méprisant avec Rose. Sinon, je te prive de contact physique pendant une semaine. Pas même un baiser.

-Tu te punirais aussi.

-C'est pas faux.

-Hugo…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Après que je sois sorti d'Hogwarts. Nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, sauf pendant les vacances. Et encore. Je ne suis pas sûr que nos parents acceptent notre relation.

-Ma mère accepte.

-Ta… Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Oui. Elle m'a dit que si j'étais heureux ainsi, elle l'était elle aussi.

-Mes parents ne l'accepteront sûrement pas aussi facilement. Ce sont des Sang-Pur, avec les idées que ça comporte.

-Si ils t'aiment, ils le feront.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Ou est-ce que…

-Bien sûr que je t'aime. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de ça, maintenant ?

-C'est juste que j'ai peur que mes parents ne m'aiment pas assez pour accepter mon homosexualité. Je sais qu'ils voient ça comme une tare particulièrement grave.

-Si ils te rejettent, je serais là. Et je sais que ma famille t'acceptera. Ma mère l'a déjà fait et mon père malgré son légendaire entêtement est ouvert. Évidemment, ça lui prendra sûrement plus de temps qu'à ma mère, mais il t'acceptera.

-Et ta sœur ?

-Oh, Rose… Elle n'a rien à dire, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Mais c'est clair que si tu continues à t'en prendre à elle sans raison, elle ne risque pas de voir notre relation d'un très bon œil.

-Je ferais des efforts.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Si ça me permet de rester avec toi, je le ferais.

-Tu es formidable Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

-Je sais. Dommage que beaucoup de monde ne s'en rende pas compte.

* * *

_Guimauve powaa ! Voilà, ce qui arrive quand on se gave de nounours en guimauve et chocolat toute la journée… _

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
